Melodies of The Heart
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: Each of them has a story to tell, whether it be painful or memorable. For InmateXIV's song challenge.
1. Vanilla Twilight

**Vanilla Twilight **(Owl City)

Thank you for choosing to read this, and thanks to InmateXIV for coming up with this challenge :)

* * *

The night was cold and Namine sat alone on her front porch gazing at the many constellations in the sky. She was alone, goose bumps traveled up her arms as she was caught up in the nostalgia of her long lost best friend Roxas.

They used to sit out here at night to wait for shooting stars and make wishes that they hoped would come true. When it got cold, he would put his arm around her shoulder. It made her feel safe, comfortable and warm mostly. But since he had reached his demise she sat alone, wishing he was beside her.

She had to admit, she loved him more than a friend. She always imagined them getting married one day; in fact, she fantasized about that a lot.

She had gotten used to the still silence of the night; the only sound that reached her ears was her breathing. Some nights, she had thought she had gotten over her friend's death of the car accident, but when she looked at the empty spot beside her, a part of her died inside.

She had lost sleep, a lot in fact. Her mind was busy of all the things she left unspoken to him. She could've told him she loved him, but she let fear control her instead. His memory will be forever in her heart.

Her thoughts somehow always lead back to him no matter what. If she thought of peanut butter, his face appeared. It got to the point where she didn't want to remember him anymore. She needed to move on.

Days, weeks and in fact years had passed since the death of Roxas and Namine found herself getting used to the fact that she'd have to wait a long time to see him again. She was able to smile more often. Namine didn't forget about Roxas, she just finally grasped the fact that he's gone and never coming back.

Every night, she would still sit in the same spot on her porch, staring up at the sky and reliving memories. She once had spotted a star pattern that resembled Sea Salt Ice cream, something he adored. A small laugh escaped her lips.

She would forget everything in the entire world, but would never give up the memories she had with Roxas, no matter what.

Every day she still wished he was there beside her.

* * *

**399 words. BAM. Done. Now only 9 more chapters to go!**


	2. I Hope You Think Of Me

**I Hope You Think Of Me **(Owl City)

_I know, I know. Two Owl City songs in a row ._. I just couldn't think of another one for Roxas and this one is one of my favorite songs. :p But I promise you this is the last Owl City here.  
_

_Please Take Note: I am going on vacation, meaning no updates until Monday._

* * *

Roxas was the kind of guy who nobody wanted to date. For one, he wasn't popular or very athletic and secondly he didn't have all the munny in the world to spend for fun. He had a few crushes, but the girls acted like he didn't exist and instead walked away with their head held high.

He had given up on finding love. The closest female relationship he had outside of home was his best friend, Xion. She was always there for him with problem he had, even math homework. Xion was kind, unlike all the other girls he knew. He had to admit that he liked her more than a friend and nobody knew but him.

As much as he wanted to sweep the girl off her feet, he couldn't. She was seeing some guy named Sora, the joker of the school. That guy could make anyone laugh. Maybe that's what he needed to win her heart.

Roxas and her were pretty close, they had been friends since their kindergarten days and told each other everything. When something went wrong, he was there for her as she was for him. Xion was like the thread that sewed his aching heart together.

At nights he had trouble sleeping. Thoughts of worthlessness kept him awake along with that pretty face of Xion's. As she would be sleeping, he'd be tossing and turning, thinking about her. And as she would be having the best moments with Sora, he'd be there, staring at her beautiful smile that lit up her eyes. Sure, he was somewhat jealous, but if she was happy, he was happy. All he hoped is that she would think of him.

"_I like you're drawing."_ She had whispered to him once during art class. He relived that moment over and over in his head. He had blushed when she whispered in his ear. At first he was convinced that she liked him just as he liked her. But he was wrong.

Before she was with Sora, he had tried his best to impress her in every way possible, but she just didn't fall for him. Instead she'd laugh and help him up when he got injured, which was very often.

The thought of Xion thinking of him was unlikely to Roxas; he thought she was too busy caught up in that Sora kid.

She didn't sit on the bus beside Roxas anymore, instead she sat beside that spiky haired brunette, laughing away at some joke he had said, leaving Roxas alone with his own company.

It was like his existence was slowly fading away to her knowledge. But not his, he always thought of her.

It never failed, every time he saw her, his heart fluttered. When she came to his mind, he died a little inside, knowing that he couldn't have her.

All he could do is hope that in her mind, he was there.

* * *

**492 words. Done.**

**Thank you ZealousZexionZealot and InmateXIV for following!**

**InmateXIV: _Thanks for reviewing and reading! I kind of feel bad or Namine, since I put her through some sad stuff haha. I enjoy bittersweet things as well. :)_**

**DecidedFate13:_ I agree. And thanks for reading and reviewing also! :D_**


	3. Faking My Own Suicide

**Faking My Own Suicide **(Relient K)

I'm back! Did you miss me?

* * *

"He doesn't care that I exist." Xion told herself as tears fell from her eyes. "What's the point of trying?" She had been sitting in her room, contemplating the fact that if she had died, would Roxas even care? Or would he be so caught up in that girl Namine that he wouldn't even notice? She clenched her fists at her sides. "What if I just pretend I died or something, just to see his reaction." She mused while wiping her salty tears off her cheeks.

"I bet he'll love me when he finds out I'm gone. I bet he'll finally wake up and realize that he belongs with me, not that snob Namine."

She wasn't really going to end her life, she just thought about it. She was too afraid to kill herself; instead she would just hide away for at least a week and never leave her home. Since her parents would question this behavior, Xion would just tell them she was feeling ill. To her, this was a good enough plan. She'd just have to get the word out that she had died.

It was a silly and stupid plan really, but it was all she had left to get Roxas' attention.

Later that day she had finally got the courage to talk to her best friend Kairi and explain the whole situation. Kairi thought it was absurd and that she wouldn't spread something like that around the school. She'd get in trouble herself. So the two made the decision that if Roxas or Namine had asked where Xion was, Kairi would reply with, "She's dead."

To Xion, this was a perfect plan and all she had to do was wait for tomorrow to come.

That night in bed, Xion's mind was going crazy of all the possible reactions Roxas would do when he found out.

_I wish he thought I was dead, that way when I do disappear he'd feel so guilty for ever thinking that. And it'd be too late for him to tell me anything._

About a week had passed and Roxas had asked where Xion's whereabouts were. He was shocked when Kairi had told him the 'news'. That day, he went home early from school, complaining of nausea and severe headaches.

Kairi just felt awful. Playing with people's emotions was just wrong. He even said he'd stop by the house to visit her parents.

And when he did, what he saw shocked him. After he had ringed the doorbell, the girl who he thought was dead answered.

"Xion I-" He started with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. An envelope he had carried in his hand fell onto the ground. He just stared at her as if she had three heads and leaped forward and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I know." Said Xion as she wrapped her arms around him also. "It was fake." A tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes tightly. "I did it to get your attention. I'm so sorry, I was wrong…"

"Xion," He said. "Don't ever do that, its serious business and you did that because of me? Xion..." He trailed off as he hugged her tighter. "I love you, don't think I don't."

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and decided to let it all out hard. She soaked his shoulder with her tears. He stroked her back gently with his hand.

"Don't do that ever again, I was scared Xi, really scared." He sniffled his nose. "Just because I have a girlfriend, doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore Xi, I love you."

She had gone through all this just to hear those words for the first time. It was worth it for her even though she carried a ridiculous amount of guilt.

"You know," He started. "I would've asked you out, but you seemed like you weren't interested."

Her eyes lit up. If she wasn't so selfish in all of this, he could've been hers all along.

* * *

**Well, isn't this just a silly little thing? I honestly cringe when people think suicide is an option just to get a certain boy/girl to notice them...  
**

**Thank you Cloaked Memories for the favorite.**

**Nobody0: Aw thanks! But really, don't feel bad. The more you read and write the better you'll get! Oh and I did review on every chapter haha.**

**DecidedFate13: Thanks for reviewing again! :D  
**

**Inmate XIV: Thank you! :)**


	4. Catch Myself Catching Myself

**Catch Myself Catching Myself **(Underoath)

* * *

It's too late, I'm giving in. My life wasn't changing for the good like they said it would. My life took a drastic turn after my brother Roxas had gone on a killing rampage and murdered both of our parents. He wasn't sad or anything, but it hit me the hardest. Life was going good until then.

I had been going to therapy and I was in and out of the mental hospital. Roxas however, was in jail serving his punishment. How could he have done that wicked deed?! I wish he would just die or be tortured for the act of murdering my parents. I don't even consider him my brother anymore. No, he's not related to me, not in the least bit.

My rage had gotten out of hand as well. I would often get so boiled up in anger that I'd end up hitting the walls of my Therapy room. My fists bled. I was feeling something, something other than sadness. And that was hate and anger.

The darkness began running through my veins with every day that passed and I allowed it. The shadows crawling under my skin, the evil of it all. I had rage and I knew how to use it.

I had created a monster of myself. I was out of control. I was no longer Sora I was,

Vanitas the demon. I let him through my shell and over power me. My hands were covered in black and red and it began moving down my whole body, covering me in a body suit. My eyes were no longer blue, but a yellow. A glowing demonic yellow.

Before I knew it, I was on a rampage, just like my brother. The adrenaline was so overpowering that I didn't know what to do with myself. I let him take control of my strength and began killing off tons of innocent lives, including my therapist who was trying to help me. The crimson blood was trickling down my fists. I tore off the limbs of humans, leaving them to suffer on the ground. It was satisfying with the sound of every crack and crunch of their bones.

I had become a threat to the world.

"It has to stop… it has to... I can't let you win…" I muttered with the strength I had to overpower him to speak. I heard my demon chuckle at me. He knew I was powerless, I gave in too easily.

I felt the light start to grow in me, I can do this. I can fight him off.

"I can defeat you!" I yelled with all my power. He gasped in shock. I was going to overcome this.

I need to stop myself, but how can I when my demon is just that strong?

If he can't go down, then I may go down, taking him with me. It was suicide, yes. But it had to be done.

With the little bit of light I had in me, I took control of his right arm which was carrying the large red and black Keyblade in his hand. This is all I had left to do. With all my light strength I plunged the blade into my chest. I heard the demon cry out in agony.

I don't believe in giving in anymore. Today, I am no longer the same. Today, that demon will no longer control my mind. It's time to get him out of my head once and for all.

Suddenly, the suit I was wearing disappeared and my casual ones appeared. The Keyblade I had been welding vanished as it fell out of my chest and onto the ground along with rivers of crimson. My face planted against the hard ground as I lay in my own pool of blood. I could hear my demon begging for remorse. I wasn't going to let him win over me at my death.

I was dying but I was comforted at the fact that he was gone away from me on the inside, he couldn't win anymore.

I slowly closed my eyes as the lullaby of screaming and sirens had put me to an eternal rest.

* * *

**Hmm…I just realized that this title really doesn't have to do with the plot. XD So far, I have found this one the most enjoyable to write.**

**Cloaked Memories: Haha yep.**

**Inmate XIV: Thanks for continuing to review on every chapter! I hope you enjoy the song. XD**

**DecidedFate13: Thank you also for continuing to review on every chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**


	5. Just Keep Breathing

**Just Keep Breathing**(We The Kings)

* * *

Riku, the perfect guy to be around if you needed some cheering up. The guy who could make a joke out of everything with a straight face. The guy who didn't even know he was that funny. Everyone thought he had the perfect life since the fact he always seemed to lighten the moods around him. The truth is, he wasn't. He wore a fake smile everyday so others wouldn't be let in, having them think he was OK.

On weekends, he'd sleep in until the late afternoon, wasting the entire day. He just lay in his bed, watching the world pass him by. He had dreams, but threw them away and lost all hope. He had always wanted to go to college, but nobody could no longer support him and he was barely making it by himself with tiring hours of many jobs.

His mother died years ago, nobody knew. He wouldn't let anyone into his personal life. He thought that the more people he kept out, the better it was for everyone. He didn't need pity.

He had promises made to him. Promises of love and that it would last forever. They were broken. Twice.

He felt alone after his father went out to war to some country that he couldn't even pronounce. Being an only child, he lost his only source of family when he got the notification that his father had died.

He told himself every morning to just keep breathing. Everything will get better. But, whatever he had left of hope was slowly dying every second that passed. He could say those words all he wanted, but nothing was changing. Nothing at all.

Currently, he was lying awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, questioning his existence. The clock read '2:00 AM'. It was normal for him to stay up this late without one second of sleep. His past kept greeting him every time he shut his eyes. The moments of his father, telling him some stories of his own childhood, his mothers warm embrace. He replayed those moments over and over, treasuring each one.

He missed his old life. It wasn't home anymore without his parents. Every morning he'd wake up in an empty home surrounded by memories of them. He didn't touch anything after they had passed; he kept it just the way they left it. He felt alone with nobody to release all this weight too. Then again, he didn't want to. He didn't need others to feel his sorrow as well.

He knew there were other people in this world going through much more difficult things than him but he still felt awful. He wanted what everyone wanted; a normal life.

"Just keep breathing; everything will turn out for the better." He told himself quietly. It gave him a bit of confidence at first, but when his thoughts and doubts started to gather, the confidence and hope was lost.

He told himself to let the past go and move on. But it was harder than it sounded. He tried conversing to his best friend about his problems, but he regretted it the first few seconds and walked away.

Maybe if he'd just let it all out to someone, he'd feel better.

* * *

**I think many people can relate to this chapter, not with the family deaths but hiding the tears behind the smile.**

**the** **nobody 0: No problem and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Cloaked Memories; Thanks!**

**DecidedFate13: Glad you enjoyed it! It was my favorite as well :)**


	6. Escape

**Escape **(The Devil Wears Prada)

_I sincerely apologize to all my readers and Silver, (InmateXIV). I'm deeply sorry for not updating, this is a challenge after all and I'm sorry I abandoned it for a while. Be on the look out for updates!_

* * *

Vanitas never did make the wisest decisions; he had always given into the darkness. He would feel regret, but once he did he knew it was already too late. The darkness was a hard struggle, it was easy to give in, and it was easy to go the simpler way.

Once again, he raged out in anger, but this time he was in his gym inside his house. His rage was strong. The adrenaline was bursting through him. He punched that bag like nobody had ever done before. The bag went flying off the ceiling and into the brick wall with a loud vibration.

The darkness came on slowly and when it came to its full power he was ready to exert all his energy. He ignored all signs of hope to escape this. To him, it was easier to give in than to receive the help he needed.

He had hurt people, regretted it later then did it again. His emotions were out of control. He was made of anger and hate. He wanted an escape, but felt unworthy to even receive it. Other times, he didn't want it. The guilt could be so strong sometimes from the result of his actions that it lead him to inflict the pain onto himself. He began to feel better knowing that he was being punished.

He had recently found a better way to get rid of his anger, and that was the gym. He could punch, kick and run as hard and fast as he wanted. It made him feel worthy.

Every bag he had knocked off from its chain was a feeling of accomplishment, self worth and pleasure. He had become physically strong. He had spent hours alone exercising and pushing himself further every day.

He then decided he didn't need any help. But was that such a good idea? Later on that week he had gotten picked on by a younger boy with a snotty attitude. And honestly, it was pretty embarrassing. Everyone else laughed along with that punk. Vanitas' self worth was down again and his anger began to boil inside like a time bomb, ready to blow up any second.

He felt weak and ignored all the consequences he knew that would come up and focused his energy onto that small boy. In a flash, his fist met the small round face of the boy. He was guilty. He let his emotions win this time.

Tears flew from the boy as he sat on the ground, covering his face in shame. Vanitas continued to stare at the young boy thinking of what just happened.

It was already too late. If only he had listened to his conscious, then maybe he would've overcome it. But he had focused on his anger and hate. It was a struggling battle for him.

He had left and went home back to his gym, his place of comfort. And just when he thought he was going to get over what he had done, the guilt kept coming back at him strongly. If only he had ignored the strong emotions.

That night when his mother had gotten home what she had seen when she stepped into the basement, shocked her. There, her son lay lifeless on the floor, lying in his own pool of blood.

* * *

**Sheesh, and to think something good was going to happen out of this. But I just have to torture the characters, you know? ;)  
**

ElectroNerd: There's no need to apologize! I'm just glad you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :D

DecidedFate13: Thank you so much!

Oathkeeper13: If only…Right?

Distorted Chaos: Ventus is in the final chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


End file.
